Feb '07 Short Stories
by Sheankelor
Summary: Kenji and Ikuko stories written for the OTP theme in SMMFC for the month of Feb '07. There are tales from when they were in school up until during the series. The rating is T just in case, most of these are not that high. Please let me know if you enjoy!
1. A helpful explanation

Title: A helpful explanation   
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (reaction :day 20)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-storyline  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

A helpful explanation 

Ikuko swirled the straw in her drink, as she tried to think of the answer to the problems on the worksheet. _'It would help if I actually understood what the four types of reaction were. I might have a shot at figuring out which ones these equations represent.'_ The ice in her drink popped as it settled further into the glass.

Kenji shut his textbook and sighed. He was done. Now he had to work on his math homework. Glancing across the table, he smiled at girl sitting there. _'She sure is quiet when she's doing her homework.'_ He caught the slight frown that creased Ikuko's brow. _'I wonder if she needs some help?'_ Getting up he moved to where he could see over her shoulder. "Do you need some help?"

Ikuko tried not to jump even though he had surprised her. "Do you remember anything about chemical reactions?"

Hearing the frustration in her voice, he hoped he remembered enough to help. "I know a little bit. So, what do you need help with?"

Ikuko shoved the paper over a little bit so he could see it better. "I don't understand the four different types of reactions. And since I don't, this assignment is impossible."

Kenji read the directions and then glanced down at the equations. _'Okay... I'll try it.'_ Pulling out the seat next to her, Kenji made himself comfortable. "There are four basic types of chemical reactions."

Ikuko interrupted him. "I know that. They are decomposition, combination, single and double displacement."

"Good, then all we need to do is explain what they mean." Kenji pulled out a piece of paper and wrote the four types of reactions down with spaces between them. "Now the first one is kind of easy to remember. Combination.. we are combining stuff, our reactants, into one thing, our product. Here, look."

He wrote H2 + O2 --- H2O in the space he had left. "See we took Hydrogen and Oxygen and added them together and made water."

Ikuko looked at the equation for a moment. _'He makes it look so simple. Maybe it is.'_ Smiling slightly, she had to point out one problem with his equation. "It's not balanced."

Kenji frowned. "Huh?'

"The equation. It's not balanced."

Kenji glared playfully at her. "We are not doing stoichiometry. Do you understand this one?" Ikuko nodded yes. "On to the next one. Decomposition is the opposite of combination. We take a whole and break it up. It typically needs heat or energy added to bust the bonds." He wrote as he continued talking. "See, we take Mercury Oxide, HgO, and heat it and get Mercury, Hg, and Oxygen, O2. One thing broken into two. It decomposed."

See a look of comprehension cross Ikuko face, Kenji continued. "The last two are also similar to each other. In a single displacement reaction one thing replaces another. A double displacement two things are displaced." Jotting quickly he wrote Zn + CuSO4 -- Cu + ZnSO4. "See the Zinc displaced the Copper, and in a double displacement.." He quickly wrote NaOH + HCl --- NaCl + H2O . "the Hydrogen and Sodium displace each other. They exchange partners. That is what makes it a double displacement reaction instead of a single displacement. They both have partners. In a single displacement, Copper doesn't have one." He looked at Ikuko to see if she understood.

"It is that easy? Why didn't the teacher just say that?" Ikuko smiled in relief. "Thanks. I think I can finish my homework now." Kenji walked back over to his homework as Ikuko took a small sip of her drink and scribbled answers to the problems.


	2. School Time Date   culture fest part I

Title: School time date -culture fest part I  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (Curse: day 4 )  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-story line  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

School time date -culture fest part I 

Kenji walked down to class 2-B hoping that Ikuko would be able to take a break. All around him people were enjoying the culture festival. In the back of his mind he kept count of the number of cafes, haunted houses, and noodle stands he passed. He added another one to the cafes as he stopped outside of his destination.

Tomo saw him at the door. "Ikuko-chan! Kenji-sempai is here to see you!" A group of girls started giggling. Kenji looked studiously away from them, gazing in the direction that Tomo had called in.

Ikuko came out of the blocked off area of the room, wiping her hands down the short apron she was wearing over her uniform. "Tomo-chan can I.." Tomo cut her off before she could finish. "Go ahead and take your break. We'll be needing you back there later anyway. When the crowds get here." Kenji smiled his thanks to Tomo as Ikuko gave her the apron.

Smiling the two of them went strolling around the school. Ikuko smiled up at Kenji. _'It's almost like a date during school time.'_ Sighing happily, she let the sights, smells, and sounds draw her from spot to spot. Along the way Kenji bought snack foods, drinks, and small trinkets, but the whole time he carefully maneuvered her in the direction that he wanted to go. When they had finally made it outside, comprehension flooded Ikuko's face. Stopping in her tracks, she spun about and faced him. "You're going to make me do it."

Kenji felt a twinge of guilt, but pushed it away. He really wanted her to see the "Cursed Path" that his class had developed. "You know it's not real. So you shouldn't be that scared. And I will go in with you."

Ikuko's eyes narrowed. "You know I don't like haunted houses."

Quickly shaking his head no, Kenji corrected her. "It's not a haunted house. It's a test of courage."

Sounding skeptical, Ikuko raised one eyebrow. "A test of courage? Is that why your class had to set it up outside?"

Kenji nodded yes."We were all worried about the weather, but it seems to be cooperating with us." He took a step forward, hoping she would follow. Ikuko did. "And as it is a test of courage, you have to go in pairs, but since it is daylight, we decided to forgo using candles. And we had to come up with some sort of test. Hence the "Cursed Path" . It is completely made up. You've walked this path before, one of the ones between the field and the equipment storage building."

Ikuko walked quietly beside him as he lead the way to his class' contribution to the culture festival. _'It is important to him. He really wants to show it off because he worked so hard on it. And he is right, there are no cursed areas around here.'_ Before she knew it, they were standing at the entrance. Over the path was a large banner that read "The Cursed Path, all who enter beware, by Class 3-D". A small shudder went down her back.

Kenji stopped at the entrance. "You don't have to if you really don't want to."

Ikuko looked up into the soft brown eyes and made her decision. Extending her hand to him, she took a step towards the path. "I'll go if you are with me."

Taking her hand, Kenji dropped two tickets into the basket and led the way in.


	3. Test of courage   culture fest part II

Title: Test of courage -culture fest part II  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (ominous: day 2 )  
Genre: General (Scary?Horror?)  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-story line  
Rating: PG13

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

Test of courage -culture fest part II 

Stepping onto the path, Ikuko expected it to be cold and dark. Instead the path was bright and cheerful, and with her hand tucked into Kenji's she was content. "So, what was the curse your class decided was on this path? Every test of courage has to have a tale."

Kenji looked down at her happy face, and almost decided not to continue. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to see her face covered in fear. Taking a calming breath, he knew she would be fine. "Since we are on a school campus, we used that as part of our theme. But we want to see if anyone can figure out our curse. So at the end you get to write down what you think the curse was, and if you are right, you win a prize."

Ikuko swung their hands back and forth for a moment. "Does that mean I get a chance as well, even though I'm going through with you?" Kenji nodded his head. "Then I will have to pay close attention." That said, she started watching all parts of the path.

A few steps later, Ikuko spotted a piece of paper. It looked like a math test, but the name and problems were faded. The grade on the paper wasn't though. In bold red pen the number thirty was written on the top of the paper, and small red x's trailed down the page. She spotted more like that the further they went. Some were stuck onto tree branches, and where the branches punched through the paper, there was a dark red ring with small trails of red dribbling down. Some were crumpled into ball with just the grade showing, and some were like the first, just lying next to the path like someone had dropped them.

Kenji glanced up the path and spotted the next part. His class had worked really hard blocking the sunlight from reaching this area. They had created a tunnel that most of the test would occur in.

Ikuko stopped just outside the near dusk-like darkness ahead of her. Gathering up her courage, she tried to convince herself to go on. _'This is a test of courage, and I can't let Kenji know how much of a coward I really am. And I know it is all fake. Nothing in here will be real.'_ Tightening her grip on Kenji's hand, she stepped into the gloom.

Ikuko's eyes took a moment to adjust, and when they did, she wished they hadn't. Ghostly shapes were flitting between the trees. The further they went in, the more of them there were. Ikuko choked on the scream that tried to escape when she saw a glowing body hanging from a tree. In the background was the sound of bodies falling from high areas crashing into the unforgiving ground. And behind it all was the ominous creaking of the trees. Suddenly a noose dropped right in front of Ikuko's head. She barely stopped in time. Carefully stepping around it, she told herself not to run. _'Or the next one might be around my neck.'_

Doing her best not to cling to Kenji, Ikuko walked on. Out of the corner of her eye, Ikuko saw more body like shapes hanging from the trees. She almost stepped into a glowing pool of some unknown liquid. There was a trail of it leaving the pool and heading back into the woods. Next to the pool was a small, softly glowing knife.

As they neared the exist of the tunnel, she heard the sound of scolding, glass breaking, pill bottles rattling, and the soft echoes of old screams. Then the nooses came after them in earnest. They were flying at them from most of the trees. Finally, two ghostly forms came after them. Ikuko felt nauseated at the ragged, bleached cut marks across their necks and wrists. The ghosts stopped at the edge of the gloom.

When they entered the light, Ikuko wanted to run with all her might, but she was still wary. The traps could be any where on the trail. Scanning her eyes from right to left across the path, she started to see newspaper clippings. Each one was about a student who had died. _'That right... everyone of those ghosts were wearing a school uniform.'_ Letting that thought mull in the back of her mind, she made her way to the end.

Kenji finally got his hand back once they were safely off the trail. Gently flexing it, he watched as Ikuko wrote down what she thought the curse was. He made a mental note to never take her into a haunted house. _'She doesn't jump into you, or even lean on you... No she squeeze the blood out of your hand and trudges forward.'_ A happy squeal caught his attention, and he smiled as she wrapped her arms around the largest stuffed bear in the prize bin.

When she made it back to where he was waiting, she smiled up at him. "And now it is time for me to go back to where it is happy, warm, and filled with sweets waiting for me to decorate."

Kenji smiled back. "Then let me escort you." Gesturing for her to lead the way, they headed back to room 2-B.


	4. Horror shows and dates

Title: Horror show and dates  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (Aphrodisiac :day 25)  
Genre: General/Humor  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-storyline  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls 

Horror show and dates 

Ikuko stared at Tomo with eyes as large as saucers. "Do you mean it? I can't believe that." Whipping her head around, she looked at Kenji for confirmation.

Tomo continued on enthusiastically, not giving Kenji a chance to answer. "That is right. I'm sure that is one reason that guys take girls to horror shows as a date. It has a better affect than romantic ones. Not that romantic ones don't work, but horror..."

Ikuko frowned slightly. "I can see that. It's a biological response to being scared out of your wits."

Tomo nodded in agreeance. Kenji wondered if he could stop the train of thought that he was sure was running through Ikuko's mind.

Tomo smiled at Ikuko expectantly. "So, when was the last time Kenji took you to a horror film?"

Ikuko cast a sideways glance at Kenji. "He doesn't ever take me to horror films."

Kenji almost laughed at Tomo's shocked expression. _'I would never take her to a horror film. Sure, being scared out of your wits can act as an aphrodisiac, and I know a lot of guys who have used it for that. But not with Ikuko.'_ He flexed his hand at the memory of the only time he had taken her anywhere that was scary. _'No, Ikuko wouldn't react that way at all.'_


	5. Target practice

Title: Target Practice  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) ("Ashes" by Embrace: day 7)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-story line  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

Target Practice 

Ikuko leaned against the wall and let her bow rest against her as she lightly held it. It was Kenji's turn to shoot, and, as normal, the other girls were trying to make him goof up. Smiling, Ikuko watched the three visitors staring around in shock. Takade-sensei ran an unusual archery club. He did not enforce complete silence. In fact he insisted that people try to distract you while you shoot. Anything was fair game except walking in front of the person shooting, or touching the person shooting. His reasoning was that battlefields were never quiet, and they should be just as good as those warriors at focusing.

Kenji pulled the string back, and took aim at the target. Near him he could hear some of the other people talking. Trying to block them out, he focused on his shot. Their words slipped past his defense. "I heard that Ikuko-chan is going to break-up with him after the club meeting." "Really?" " Yeah, I heard said..." The voices faded as the group walked away from him.

Kenji knew that they had to be wrong. Ikuko wouldn't do that. And if she was going to, she wouldn't tell anybody else first. Letting his arrow fly, he knew that they had succeeded though. He had lost his concentration. The arrow barely nicked the side of the target. _'Could she really be think of breaking up? '_

Ikuko wondered what the group had said that distracted Kenji so much. Picking up her bow, she walked to the mark. As she crossed the floor she mental prepared herself for any type of noise. Everyone knew that loud noises were the thing that distracted her the most. She smiled at Kenji as he left the spot next to her.

Kenji made sure to walk close to her. When he was close enough he whispered where only she could hear. "We're wrong for each other. " Not looking to see the effect on Ikuko, Kenji hurried away.

Ikuko stared after him. _'Does he mean it? Or is he just trying to mess me up?'_ She closed her eyes as she felt pain fire up inside of her, burning her emotions. Dancing above the flames the words _We're wrong for each other_, and they drowned out all other noise. The words were emblazoned on a ribbon that flapped in the rising heat. _'It's not true..'_ She drew her bow, the arrow aimed at the ribbon. _'If I impale the ribbon and hit the bullseye, then I know it isn't true.'_ Keeping her eyes closed, Ikuko stretched her senses trying to feel where the target was. With her mental eye on the ribbon, Ikuko let her arrow loose. The arrow impaled the ribbon, and she watched the words as they flew across the field towards the target.

The first outside noise Ikuko heard was the arrow thunking into the target. The second was Takade-sensei telling her to shoot again. "And do it the same way you shot the last arrow."

Ikuko pulled the string back, and aimed once again at where she felt the target was. She could still _see_ the ribbon flapping in an air current. Aiming at the flapping piece that was mocking her, she let her arrow loose again. This time, after the arrow hit home, Ikuko noticed it was absolutely quiet. Opening her eyes, she looked at the target. Two arrows stuck out of the bullseye.

Someplace in the bottom of her heart, she felt thrilled. She had succeeded in hitting the center of the target twice with her eyes closed. But the ashes left from the burning buried it. Smiling, she thanked all the people who were congratulating her. 

Kenji watched in amazement as his words seemed to have no effect on Ikuko. She hit the target's center twice even with her eyes closed. But he changed his mind when he saw her eyes. The smile that graced her face never came near them. They were as bleak and cold as ice. Feeling the twinges of doubt, Kenji almost ran when he saw her coming.

Ikuko walked warily over to him. Without saying a word, she gestured him out of the room. As Takade-sensei watched them leave the room, he decided a new rule would have to be made. No negative comments about relationships.

As the door closed behind them, Kenji spun about to face her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just ... I just .. I didn't want to believe the others, but they said that you were going to break up with me... and I just lashed out without thinking." He watched to see if his words were making any impression on her. "I was hurt, and I attacked you before I confirmed if what they said was right."

Ikuko stared at him, trying to make sense of his hurried speech. Slowly the words sunk in, and then their meaning became evident. _'So that is what they said to him.'_

Kenji continued. "I think we are perfect for each other. I don't want to lose you." Reaching out slowly, giving her a chance to draw away, he rested his hands on her shoulders. "Please, Ikuko-chan. Please believe me." He drew her the rest of the way into a hug.

Ikuko rested her head against his chest and listened to his pounding heart. _'He is scared. I can almost smell the fear rising off of him. Is he really that scared of losing me?'_

Kenji laid his cheek on the crown of her head. _'I'm so stupid. I knew better. Why did I do this? Why did I hurt her!?'_ He felt her slowly relax against him. _'She isn't pulling away. That is a good sign.'_ Tightening his arms around her, he poured all his emotions into the next words he said, hoping she would understand. "I love you. More than anything. You are the most important person in the whole world to me. Please...Please can you forgive me?"

Ikuko felt the love, sorrow, and hopefulness wash over her. Letting the love soak into the ashes that covered her heart, she let herself forgive and heal. Raising her head, she looked up at him. "I forgive you. But don't ever do anything like that again, unless you mean it."

Kenji felt a wave of relief flood through him. "I promise. I won't repeat _this_ mistake."

Ikuko caught the emphasis, but accepted it. Mistakes happen in relationships. A soft, true smile crept onto her face. "And I'll try to be just as forgiving when the next one is made. Will you forgive me when I make one?"

Kenji nodded in agreement just before he lightly kissed her. When the kiss ended, Ikuko snuggled her head into his shoulder. "I love you, too, Kenji Tsukino."


	6. Hidden Wishes

Title: Hidden wishes  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (James Baldwin quote :day 21)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-storyline  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

Hidden wishes 

"What are your plans after high school?"

The question danced around the silent room. Ikuko wished that Kenji had asked her anything else. _'I want to be like Mom and Grandmother. I want to stay home and raise a family.'_ But according to today's society that wasn't an acceptable wish. She should want to go to college and make something of herself. Watching Kenji's face, she looked for some clue to the answer he wanted to hear.

Kenji didn't notice Ikuko's distress as he continued. "College entrance exams are next month. Which college are you interested in?"

"None." The answer popped out before Ikuko realized it. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Staring at him, she waited for his reaction. _'Is he going to yell like Dad, fuss at me like Mom, or just sit and look at me like Grandmother.'_

Kenji wasn't sure he heard her right. "None?" Ikuko nodded warily. "You don't want to go to college?" Ikuko shook her head no. "No, you don't want to, or no, you want to?"

Slowly dropping her hands from her mouth, Ikuko almost whispered the answer. "I don't want to go to college."

Trying not to look surprised, Kenji asked her a gently. "Then, what do you want?"

Drawing up her courage, Ikuko told him. "I want to be a housewife. I want to stay home and take care of my family." She waited for his response, watching him closely.

Kenji felt a small burden he hadn't even realized he had been carrying lift off his shoulders. "So you won't mind getting married right after you get out of high school?"

Ikuko looked shocked. That was not the question she expected. "Sure, if you think we can afford it."

"Times will be tough, but I think we can."

Ikuko had to know the answer the question that was burning through her now. "You don't mind that I don't want to go to college and make something of myself?"

"Nope. I actually have been secretly scared that you would want to." 

Ikuko took hold of his hand. "And I've been scared that you would want me to. I even considered playing the part, but I can't. I love you too much to hide my desire from you."

Kenji gently squeezed her hand. "Me, too."

As their eyes meet, they were both glad that their wishes were unmasked, and they were both in agreeance.


	7. Trying to get out

Title: Trying to get out  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (Trapped :day 23)  
Genre: General/ Romance?  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-storyline  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

Trying to get out 

Kenji rolled over and stared at the picture of his parents. Flying about in his mind was the one question he really wanted to ask Ikuko. Unfortunately, he was deathly afraid of hearing her answer. The question battered the sides of his skull like it was trying to get out. Reaching up, he moved the picture so he could see his dad better. "So... how did you ask Mom to marry you?"

Dragging himself out of bed, he ran a hand through his hair. "I wish you were here to ask. I bet Grandpa has no clue how to ask a modern girl." Throwing on comfortable cloths, he head towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, Grandma!"

"Good morning, Kenji-kun." She set a plate down on the table and slid it over to him. "So, what are your plans for summer break?"

Before he answered, he thanked her for the food. "I have to get ready for the next semester of college. But until then, I thought I would hang out with some friends."

Grandma sat at the table sipping on her tea. "When are you bringing her home to meet us?"

Kenji knew better than to act like he didn't understand. "I... I should have already. I know that, but there never seems to be any time."

She nodded her head slightly. "Promise me that I get to meet her before the wedding date."

Kenji looked into the soft, hopeful eyes of the lady who had raised him since he was four, and knew that he would find time to bring Ikuko over this week. He wasn't the least surprised that she knew about the question rattling its way around his head. "I will."

Nodding her head in approval, Grandma changed the conversation to his classes.

--------------------------------

He and Ikuko met at the old cherry tree in the park. Kenji sat next to the stream, watching the water rush by. The sound of the stream blended in with the question that was begging to be spoken.

Ikuko sat on a rock and dipped her toes into the water. _'Something is bothering him. I wish he would tell me what it is. Normally we tell each other everything, good or bad.'_ Drawing her knees up, she wrapped her arms around them, and watched Kenji.

Kenji felt her gaze on him. He knew she was wondering about his silence, but all his words felt like they were trapped behind the question he was too scared to ask. Then, she moved. When she settled again, Ikuko was right next to him.

Ikuko lifted his unresisting hands, and tried to get his attention. "Kenji-kun? Kenji-kun?" His eyes found hers. "Kenji-kun. What is the matter? What is bothering you?" She waited for a response, but none came.

Kenji stared helplessly down into her eyes. He couldn't tear his away from the worry that was shining there. _'I don't want to worry her. But' _Before he could complete his thought the question popped back up again, beating itself against the sides of the mental cage that held it. _'Will you marry me?'_ He could almost hear himself saying it. The cage was weakening.

Ikuko saw a question in his eyes. "Do you have a question? Ask me. I'll answer it the best I can."

Her eyes were soft, pleading with him to trust her. The bars snapped, and the question flew out softly. "Will you marry me, Ikuko-chan?" There he said it, and now all he had to do was wait for her response. And that was what he was scared of.

Ikuko felt his words resonate through her. _'Marry him? He wants to marry me?'_ Happiness erupted inside of her. Suddenly, the world was a much sweeter place. She let herself bask in the joy of his question. She wasn't sure how long she sat there enjoying it.

Kenji stared at her, worry building up inside of him. _'When is she going to answer me? Is it yes or is it no?'_ He could have told her that she sat there for four and a half minutes before she answered. There were only two things that prevented him from running away. One was the fact that she was still holding his hands, and the other was the look of sheer joy that was on her face. But she still hadn't answered him.

Finally, as if waking from a trance, Ikuko smiled up at him and in a soft voice she said "Yes."

Kenji rocketed from fear to joy at the sound of that small, softly spoken word. Kissing her lightly, he rested her head against his chest. The feel of her there, knowing that he would always have her there, felt perfect.

Wrapped in their cocoon of happiness, the stream seemed to babble sweeter, insects sung happier, and the tree's rustling leaves were gentler.


	8. Summer Fun

Title: Summer fun  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (To You I Bestow by Mundy: day 28)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-story line  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls 

Summer fun 

Ikuko finished tying the obi to her yakata. Sitting down at the vanity, she started putting up her hair. _'Why tonight? Why does Kenji want me to meet his grandparents tonight? We're going to the summer festival. Surely I should meet them in a more formal setting first.'_ Finishing the last couple of twists to her hair, she picked up her geta and headed for the door.

A little while later, Ikuko was walked up to the entrance of the shrine. She spotted Kenji standing with an elderly couple. Heading towards them, Ikuko tried to calm her nerves.

Kenji spotted Ikuko making her way through the crowd. "Here she comes." When Ikuko finally reached them, Kenji moved to stand next to her. "Grandmother, Grandfather, please allow me to introduce to you Ikuko Matasori." He turned slightly to Ikuko. "Ikuko-san, please allow me to introduce you to my grandparents, Akio Tsukino and Hikari Tsukino." Everybody bowed to each other. With the introductions completed they walked into the festival.

As they wandered the stands of food and games a light fog rolled in. They ate at the different food stands. Ikuko admired how good Kenji's grandfather was at catching goldfish. His grandmother was the one that won at the shooting range, and Ikuko came in a close second. When they reached the archery booth, Hikari and Akio watched as the young couple showed their skills.

As the darkness fell and the lanterns glowed all around the festival grounds, Ikuko could hear the Taiko drummers warming up in the shrine's garden. She cast Kenji a hopeful look. "Can we go dance?"

Hikari smiled. _'So she likes the drums and the formal dances. '_ Nodding to Akio, she turned to Kenji. "Shall we go to the garden where the dancing will be held at?"

Kenji knew it was not an option, as much as he didn't like dancing. He affixed a smile to his face. "Lead the way, Grandma." Following his grandparents, Kenji hoped that he wouldn't have to dance for long.

They reached the large grassy section where the dancing was being held as the drummers were just beginning to play. They were all quickly caught up in the dance. When the song finished, Kenji found a quiet spot to watch. After a few moments he was able to pick out his grandparents and Ikuko drifting in and out of the fog that had laid its mantle across the area. _'In their yukata they could pass as ghosts drifting through the steps of an endless dance.'_

As the dance ended, Ikuko joined him. "Why aren't you dancing?"

Kenji looked down at her and adjusted his glasses. He answered her in a whisper. "I don't dance well."

Ikuko smiled up at him. "I think you dance quite fine. You don't have to be perfect. You just have to enjoy." She searched his eyes to see if he believed her.

Kenji looked deeply into the blue eyes that were so concerned about him. The further he looked into them the more he forgot about the dancing, and the more he wanted to kiss her. The sounds of the drums and the rest of the festival faded. Reaching out, he drew Ikuko to him. Then, he leaning down close to her and whispered in a tightly controlled voice. "Kiss me."

Ikuko was mesmerized by the intensity of his gaze, but his request broke her trance. "We can't. Not here in public. What would your grandparents say? I wouldn't be able to hold my head up in front of them again."

Kenji knew she was right, so he forced himself to let her go. Looking out at the dancers once again, he decided that it would be safer to dance after all. Taking Ikuko's hand, he dragged her back into the pattern.


	9. Nasty Surprises

Title: Nasty surprise  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (Cancelled: day 13)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-story line  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

Nasty surprise

Kenji abruptly set the suitcases down . "What do you mean my reservation has been cancelled?"

The hotel clerk looked at the computer screen again. "The hotel over booked this week, and so we don't have a room for you. I'm sorry, Mr. Tsukino."

Kenji glanced back at Ikuko. This was not starting out good. If the rest of their honeymoon was like this, then he figured they should head back home. Directing his attention back to the clerk, Kenji decided to try and get some answers. "I made the reservation over four month ago, I confirmed it yesterday, and was told that it was still reserved. I would like to speak to your supervisor please."

The desk clerk gestured to the side. "If you would please wait over there, I will call him."

Kenji stepped to the side and waited. The gentleman stepped up to the clerk, and Kenji waited for him to be told the same news. Kenji almost blew up when the next customer was checked in and given a key. The manger finally came down the stairs, and the clerk directed him to where Kenji was waiting. 

In a pleasant, noncommittal voice, the manger addressed Kenji. "What can I help you with, sir?"

Trying to keep his voice neutral, Kenji told him. After he finished, he looked expectantly at the manger.

The manger smiled a fake smile, and glanced at the line at the counter. "I'm sorry sir, but if your reservation has been cancelled..."

Kenji cut him off in a slightly louder voice. "But not by me. You cancelled my reservation after I confirmed it yesterday. And your hotel did not notify me. If, as you clerk said, the hotel was overbooked I should have been informed then that this hotel was not going to honor my four month standing reservation." Kenji let his volume increase as he spoke, and by time he finished, every person in the line was privy to the conversation.

The manager glanced at the people staring. "Sir, I'm sorry if this has inconvenienced you, but if the hotel is full.."

Kenji felt the control of his temper slip. "Then none of these people are going to be able to stay here either, and you should put a sign on the door saying that all confirmed reservations are cancelled."

Ikuko walked over to them, and placed her hand onto Kenji's arm. With a pointed glare at the manager, she joined in. "Lets go. I will not stay here after this. I saw a small bed and breakfast by the beach that had a vacancy sign posted on our way here." Kenji gave into the pressure she was exerting on his arm. As they walked to the door she continued. "Remind me to tell everyone back in Tokyo not to use this hotel."

The manager stared after them, still trying to figure out how to repair the situation, as they walked out the door.


	10. Rare luck

Title: Rare luck  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (found: day 15)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-story line  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

Rare luck 

_AN: Next part to a Nasty Surprise._

It took a little looking, but they finally found the bed and breakfast that Ikuko had seen earlier. When they walked into the lobby, an elder gentleman greeted them. "Welcome. Do you have a reservation?"

Kenji bit back an angry response, and manged a fairly civil tone. "No, I'm sorry we don't. Your sign says that you have a vacancy, is this true?"

The elderly man smiled and nodded. "Yes, we have a couple of rooms not booked. None of them face the ocean, but one does have a lovely view of the garden. Would you like to rent one?"

Stepping up to the counter Kenji inquired about prizes and included services. A few minutes later, they were shown to the room with a garden view. As the door closed behind them, Ikuko checked out the room. There was a comfortable looking sofa, a nice size table, plenty of room for the futons to be laid out together, and a large balcony that was beckoning her. She gave into its call, and slid the window open. The sight that greeted her took her breath away. Kenji, who had followed her out, stared in awe. Spread below them were a multitude of formal gardens intertwined between a series of semi-private hot springs.

Ikuko looked back at Kenji. Her smile echoed through her voice. "I think I'm going to enjoy it here better than at that hotel."

Kenji nodded in agreement. They had truly found a wonderful place to stay._ 'I hope this luck follows us for the rest of our lives.'_


	11. Soft edges

Title: Soft edges  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (crumble: day 16)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-story line  
Rating: G (PG? somewhere in between the two?)

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

Soft edges

_AN: This follows Nasty Surprise and Rare Luck_

Ikuko let out a small shriek as she felt the ground crumble out from under her feet. Kenji swung around quickly. The worry melted off his face, and he tried not to laugh, failing miserably.

Ikuko glared at him from hot spring where she had landed. "It's not funny! I could have been hurt."

Kenji stifled his laughs, and then took a moment to compose himself. "You were the one who stood on the edge. The sign clearly states not to stand right on the edge of the spring."

Ikuko folded her arms across her chest, unintentionally pushing the upper portion of her bosom out of the towel. "I was trying to get a better view of the water lilies."

Kenji stared at straining towel. _'And I want a better view of .."_ Ruthlessly he cut the thought off. "Then you could have picked this hot spring." He forced himself to look at the sign he was pointing at. There was a picture of both a man and a woman on it. "See we both can use it."

Ikuko drew in a deep breath, and Kenji felt his resolve crumbling. "Then come in here and join me."

Telling himself that he was in complete control, Kenji stepped into the spring. Ikuko uncrossed her arms as he crossed the space between them, and the towel slipped further. Moving quickly, he caught the towel before it fell too far. Carefully pulling it higher, Kenji felt Ikuko press into him. He looked up from the towel, and almost wished he hadn't. Ikuko's eyes were smoldering. Pulling her close, he savored the feel of her against him. His voice was husky when he spoke. "Do you want to go back up to the room, or stay here in the hot spring?"

Ikuko knew what the real question was. She let herself rest against him for just a moment before pulling away. "I want to stay here. Thanks for catching the towel." She pulled the upper edge up a little bit more, and adjusted the tie. 

Looking down at her, Kenji accepted her unspoken no. "Then shall we go look at those water lilies?" He looked at the edge of the spring where she had fallen in. "I mean, you tried so hard to get a good view of them already."

Ikuko glared playfully at him, and splashed him. Laughing at her again, he caught her hand and pulled her to the flowers.


	12. The show

Title: The show  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (Bravery: day 10)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-story line  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

The show 

_AN: Mayumi is Naru's Mom. _

Mayumi watched Ikuko with imploring eyes, that she quickly turned to Tomo. "Please say you'll model for me. Ple-e-e-ase."

Ikuko glanced at Kenji, before answering. "I don't know Mayumi-chan. I don't think I would do so that well on stage. Tomo-chan on the other hand will look great."

Tomo smiled and with a shrug she answered. "Of course I'll do it."

Mayumi turned her attention completely to Ikuko. "It will be my first showing, and if you two will model for me, I can spend more on my designs, Please help me... Please."

Ikuko frowned slightly. "Aren't there professional models out there for this? Surely they would do better than us."

"Speak for yourself. I think I'll be great." Tomo made sure a teasing tone came through. "Mayumi, Ikuko is just scared. You know she has always had a touch of stage fright."

Mayumi's brow wrinkled as she tried to remember. "But didn't she play in that school play for you one year?"

Tomo nodded her head sagely. "Yes, but it took a lot of effort, and she practiced endlessly."

Kenji looked surprised. _'I didn't know she was scared. Maybe because I was quaking with fear as well.'_ Resting his hands on Ikuko's shoulders, he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "If you want to do it, go ahead. I think you'll be beautiful."

Ikuko placed a hand on top of Kenji's. Drawing courage form his support, she tried to make her voice sound teasing instead of scared. "Okay. I'll do it too. I can't let Tomo-chan have all the fame and fun."

Mayumi clasped both of her best friends hands. "Thank you! You won't regret it. Really!"

That was the last time they saw Mayumi until a week before the show. Walking into the small hotel ballroom, Ikuko wondered how a jewelry show was different than a fashion show. A quick glance told Ikuko that Mayumi wasn't the only designer there. Finally spotting Mayumi near one of the locked display cases scattered about the room, Ikuko headed towards her.

Mayumi shifted the necklace until the stones reflected the light. Letting it lie, she started to adjust the other pieces in the case. She jumped slightly when she heard Ikuko's voice over her head. "Those stones are brilliant. They seem to catch and magnify the light."

Straightening up, Mayumi looked down at the case. "That is why it is called a brilliant cut. Each facet is designed to angle the incoming light and the outgoing light until the stone seems to glow."

"Did you cut them?"

Laughing and shaking her head, Mayumi shut and locked the case. "No. I'm not that good. Most diamonds are cut and shaped in India, and semi-precious stones are also cut before most jewelers get them. I buy them and make pretty setting designs for them."

Looking up at her friend, Mayumi smiled. "Your here to find out what you have to do, aren't you?" Ikuko just smiled and nodded in agreement. "Come on back stage, and I'll show you." She continued talking as she lead the way. "I picked out a dress for you to wear, and I know that you have a pair of black heels. If you want you can take the dress home and make sure it fits alright."

Mayumi caught Ikuko's faint look of surprise and then agreement. She stopped at the back of the catwalk. "Okay here is what you do. Most of the focus will be on the jewelery that you will be wearing." Ikuko felt a flash of relief. _'Then they won't notice me quaking as I walk. Heels.. I have to wear heels?'_

Mayumi lifted a handful of Ikuko's long blue-black hair."Can you wear your hair up next week?" 

"Sure. Any particular style?" Ikuko tried to think of one she could do easily.

"No. As long as it won't block the view of the earrings." Mayumi waited until Ikuko acknowledged her response.

Ikuko grinned. "If my hair does that, I guess the jewel's can't catch the light and blind all the people watching."

Mayumi laughed. Then she showed Ikuko exactly what she was to do. Ikuko practiced the rest of the afternoon, making sure she had the turns and poses just right.

-------------------------

Ikuko hung the dress on the back of the bedroom door. Kenji sat back on the bed and tried to imagine her wearing it. The black lace would bring out the blue in her hair, and the handkerchief hemline would sway nicely around her knees and calves. Looking at the neckline he wasn't quite sure how low it went.

Ikuko backed away from it until she was sitting on the bed. "I'm scared Kenji. There are going to be lots of people out there, and Mayumi is counting on me. Somehow, I have to wear that dress and heels, walk down a small path, and make the jewelery shine and sparkle."

In a reassuring voice, Kenji tried to ease her fears. "It will be okay. You know how to walk in heels, and that dress will look stunning on you. You can do it. Just leave the jewelery part up to Mayumi. You know she is good. Anything she designs will shine and stand out all on its own. All you have to worry about is smiling and walking."

Ikuko sighed, snuggled into him, and closed her eyes. _'I hope you're right.'_

----------------------------

Ikuko stood back stage waiting with Tomo for Mayumi to bring them the jewelery they were to wear. Listening to the announcer, Ikuko felt some of her fears dissolving, _'All he is talking about is how the stones are cut, the choice of stone, and the way the design is constructed.'_

Mayumi finally came bustling around to them holding two slim velvet boxes. Opening the first, she placed a garnet rose pendent around Tomo's neck. Tomo slipped the matching bracelet and the drop garnet earrings on.

Opening the other box, Mayumi lifted out necklace that looked like small silver leaves fused together. The leaves had small sillimanite stones set on them, and there was a larger teardrop shaped stone that hung from the center. As she carefully put it onto Ikuko, Ikuko lifted out the bracelet. It looked like the necklace, but it didn't have the large sillimanite. Both of the earrings did though. Tilting the earrings back and forth so that the clear pale blue stones caught the light, Ikuko smiled. _'Kenji was right. Mayumi designs will shine no matter what I do.'_ Slipping the earrings on, Ikuko felt her courage rise.

Kenji sat quietly in the audience. He was glad that Mayumi had given him a ticket, but he hope that when Ikuko spotted him, she wouldn't be too surprised. _'She is be brave enough to do this, I would hate to mess up her show of bravery by making her mess up.'_ When it was finally Ikuko's turn, Kenji stared. _'That dress is stunning on her. And Mayumi's design ...'_ Kenji just let the thought trail off as the announcer droned on in the background about brilliant cuts, modified brilliant cuts, and step cuts. 

---------------------------------

Ikuko stepped off the stage, and reached up to remove the earrings she was wearing. Mayumi place a hand on her arm and shook her head no. Stopping Ikuko noticed the photographers standing nearby. Taking her over to them, Mayumi quietly explained that they were going to take some close-up pictures of the jewelery. After the photo shoot she wore them for a mix and mingle, where the audience that had paid extra got to see the pieces up close.

Finally though it all ended. Everyone left, and Ikuko, Tomo, and Mayumi sank gratefully down into a seat. Kenji strolled over to them. "You were a hit, Mayumi. Ever one out there seemed to like your designs."

Mayumi beamed tiredly at her friends. "It is all thanks to you. And to show my gratitude, you can have what ever you are wearing."

Ikuko's and Tomo's faces showed the shock they felt. "But...but..."

Mayumi shook her head. "No buts. You both deserve it. Besides, I need to pay you something.. and it is common for people in the advertising business to keep the stuff they used in the advertisements. And both of you were my walking advertisements today."

"Thank you!" Jumping out of their seats, they both tackled Mayumi with a group hug.


	13. The blues

Title: The Blues  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (emotional:day 19)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-storyline  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

The Blues 

Ikuko held onto the handle of the pan. _'There is no reason to get upset. None. All I did was scorch dinner, just a little bit. It's livable. We can eat it.'_ She looked down at the food as the slight burnt smell was attacking her nostrils. Then, she lost the hormone induced battle. Flinging the pan onto the stove top, she stormed out of the kitchen. _'My favorite.. I burnt my favorite dish... And now I want to cry.. I don't want to cry. If I cry, Usagi starts crying.'_

Walking quickly, she made it to her room before Usagi spotted her. Scooping up her pillow, Ikuko sank onto the bed. With her head buried into the pillow she was now hugging, she let loose the tears she had no control over. The one bright spot at that moment was that Kenji was with baby.

As the tears poured out, the rational part of Ikuko's mind drifted back to the hospital. She and Kenji sat on the hospital bed, holding the newest member of their family, a bright eyed baby girl. Most off their attention had been on the doctor who was explaining about what he termed "the blues". His words echoed in her head.

"The Blues is the time period when your hormone levels are returning to normal. You will be prone to mood swings, irrational crying, and irritability. It should only last a couple of weeks. But be beware, if you suffer from PMS, it will probably be magnified during postpartum. If the blues become overbearing and you are feeling depressed, come see me."

Ikuko buried her head into the pillow. _'I'm not going to be depressed. I'm not. And I'm going to stop reacting so irrationally over silly things.'_ She felt a hand slide across her shoulder, then drop to her waist. Raising her head from the pillow, Ikuko looked up at Kenji blinking away the tears. "I'm sorry. I'm overreacting. I mean, all I did was lightly scorch it. Dinner is still edible. And yet, I..."

Kenji gently stopped her. "It's okay. The doctor warned us. You have another week or two of this, and everything will be close to normal. I think Usagi-chan and I can handle an emotional bout here and there."

Brushing the rest of the tears away from her eyes, Ikuko smiled down at her little baby. Then she turned the smile to Kenji. "Thanks. I'll try not to let them get too bad."

Kenji gave her a sideways hug. "We'll make it through if you do. So don't worry about us. Now shall we go see if dinner is salvageable?"

"Sure." Standing up, Ikuko headed for the door.


	14. A different type of ancestor

Title: A different type of ancestor  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (Roses for love ketmara: day 3)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-story line  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

A different type of ancestor 

Ikuko trimmed the last straggling branch off the climbing rose. Sitting back on her heels, she admired the tall plant that covered its trellis, and was trying to take over the near by fence. _'The rose is thriving, Grandmother'._ Lifting one of the dark pink old fashion roses to her nose, she inhaled the rich fragrance. The smell carried her into the past.

----------------------------------------------

"Kenji- kun! Come on." Ikuko rushed down the small path that connected her parent's house and her grandmother's.

Kenji sped up a little. "Why do we have to get a cutting from this rose? We can buy roses if you want, but can't it wait until we get a house?"

Ikuko slowed down as she entered the garden that overlapped into both yards. Kenji finally caught up to her, and then looked around astounded. _'How many types of flowers are here?'_ At first glance it appeared to be a traditional garden, but scattered throughout were flowers from all around the world. Under the cherry tree were tulips and gladiolas. Encircling the bamboo stand were small primroses and pansies. Near the small pond was a bench that was surrounded by a large trellis. A large climbing rose covered it completely. He couldn't even tell what the trellis looked like. 

Ikuko grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the climbing rose. "Every person in the Matasori family has a cutting from this rose at their house. It is tradition." She set a small bucket down and took out the rose cutting shears.

"Then shouldn't we wait until we get a house?" Kenji tried not to sound like he was fussing.

Ikuko looked over her shoulder at him. "No. We'll plant it in a pot and then it can move with us later."

Kenji recognized the stubborn look in her eyes, and knew it was time to give up and let her win. They were getting a rose, and he knew she had brought him for a reason. "Okay, what can I do to help?"

Ikuko handed him the bucket. "Can you fill it half full with water from the pond?"

Taking it, Kenji crossed the short distance to the pond. As he dipped the bucket in, he saw the koi swimming about. _' At least that part is normal. I wonder if there are any other type of fish in there.'_ Deciding not to peer too close, he pulled the bucket out and took it back to Ikuko.

Ikuko pushed the mulch out of the way so she could reach the bottom of the cane. Leaning close to the branches, she started cutting. She nipped off three canes, and Kenji took them and place them in the water. Sitting back on to her heels, she smiled up at him. "There! They should do just fine. When we get home, I'll plant them."

Kenji reached out and brushed the rose petals and leaves out of her hair. "You're just going to stick them in the ground?"

Ikuko nodded as he helped back up to her feet. "Yes. These will root just fine if you do that. Old fashion roses like this one are very resilient."

Kenji picked up the bucket. "How old is this one?"

"My family imported it in 1853, and ever since then, when a member of the family moves out of the house they take a cutting with them."

Kenji looked at the rose with more respect. As they left the garden area, he realized that these three canes were probably the most important things Ikuko was taking with her.

-------------------------------

Ikuko twirled the rose under her nose for a moment more before she tucked behind her ear. Cleaning up her cuttings, she took the good ones inside to make arrangements from.


	15. And so are you

Title: And so are you   
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (Sugar: day 9)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-story line  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

And so are you 

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Sugar is sweet,  
And so are you._

Ikuko closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. She was never going to finish this in time. Opening her eyes, she stared at the mound of rose petals and violet petals that were still waiting for her to wash. In the sink was a strainer full of light pink and red rose petals, and there were towels laid out nearby. _'Well, it won't finish by itself.'_

Picking up the strainer, she carefully poured the petals onto the waiting towels. Taking care not to bruise the petals, she put the rest of the rose petals into the strainer. Draining the water out of the sink, she refilled it and then placed the strainer into the water. Setting the timer for fifteen minutes, she left them to soak. Ikuko spread the clean petals out on the towel to dry while she waited. Once she had all the petals rinsed and dried came the real work.

Ikuko put the petals into large bowls and laid out sheets of wax paper. The paper covered all the kitchen counters and the table. Pulling out a large bowl, she filled it with super-fine sugar, and in another bowl she beat egg whites until they were frothy. Reaching into her pastry drawer she pulled out a small pastry brush, and a pair of tweezers. Staring at the enormous job ahead of her, she almost quit. _'It would have been easier to buy them.'_

Looking at all she had done, she knew there was no turning back. She stared at the picture of Kenji sitting in a prominent place on the counter. _'You better appreciate this.'_ Picking up the first rose petal, she carefully painted it on both sided with the egg white, and with just as much care, she dipped it into the sugar bowl. Using a spoon she coated it with sugar. Fishing in the general area of where she had placed the petal with the tweezers, she hunted the petal down, removed it, and placed it onto the wax paper. And so it went, paint the petal, sugar the petal, find the petal, and finally place it on the paper to dry. 

Rubbing her hand across her face for the uptenth time, Ikuko heard the door open. _'Kenji's home, and I'm not done yet. And I have no idea what is for dinner.'_ Pushing back her tears of frustration, Ikuko pushed on in hopes of eating sometime soon. Breakfast had been a long time ago.

Kenji walked into the kitchen and stared at the scene that greeted him. The table and most of the counters were covered in candied flower petals. But what caught his attention the most was Ikuko. Her shoulders were drooping, and her head was bent. _'How long has she been working at this?'_

Walking quietly into the kitchen he noticed that Ikuko didn't react to his presence, she just kept painting and sugaring petals. When he rested his hands on her shoulders, she stopped. As he leaned around her to give her a kiss, he smiled instead and whispered. "You were sweet enough already." He carefully brushed one of the many streaks of sugar off her cheek, and then kissed it.

Tears traced their way unheeded down Ikuko's cheek as she turned to face him. "I haven't finished." She sniffed as more tears traced the old ones paths. "And I don't have dinner made. I don't even know what to make for it." Her eyes flashed about the room. "And there is no where to make it or eat it." Her eyes finally landed on the bowl that held about twenty more rose petals. In a tired, slightly whiny voice she continued. "And... and... I'm not done..."

Ignoring the streaks of egg white and sugar, Kenji drew her into his arms. Dropping a kiss onto the top of her head, he held her until she relaxed against him. Lifting Ikuko's head so he could see her face, he was struck by the utter exhaustion in her eyes. Brushing the tears away, he smiled down at her. "Tell me what to do so we can both finish this up. Then we will both get cleaned up and we'll go out for dinner."

_'He isn't mad.'_ That realization helped Ikuko to push gently away from him. Giving Kenji a small, tired smile, she shook her head no. "It will be faster if I do it myself. There really isn't that much left to do."

Looking into the tired, happy blue eyes, Kenji let her go. "Can I watch?"

Ikuko nodded yes, and then with renewed energy, she finished.

------------------------------------

Kenji looked at the long buffet tables. They were covered from one end to the other with food. _'I wonder how many wives worked as hard as Ikuko did for this.'_

"Look at this lovely cupcake. Are those real rose petals on the top?" Kenji's boss looked down at the lady standing next to him.

_'That must be his wife.'_ Kenji strained to here her response.

The lady picked up one carefully off the top of her cupcake, and took a small bite. A pleased look crossed her face. "Yes, they are, and they taste wonderful."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kenji saw Ikuko smile with pride.


	16. Different kisses

Title: Different kisses  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (Kiss: day 1)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

Different kisses 

It was the lightest brush, a bare whisper of a touch, but it meant more to Ikuko than any other kiss. Turning her head, she returned the kiss, and the little baby girl in her arms cooed softly. She heard the apartment door close, and Kenji taking off his shoes. "I'm home!" 

Ikuko automatically called out to him. "Welcome home."

Kenji looked at the scene on the living room floor. Ikuko was sitting on a tatami mat surrounded by pillows. In her arms was the newest edition to their family. Usagi was only two months old, but he couldn't think of life without her now.

Looking up from the cooing baby, she smiled Kenji. "Isn't she adorable?"

Kenji joined her on the tatami. Reaching out, he brushed the light dusting of hair on his daughter's head. "She reminds me of you."

Ikuko shifted so that she was sitting beside Kenji, and then settled Usagi on the mat in front of them. Kenji automatically fixed the pillow wall so Usagi couldn't roll away and get hurt. Wrapping his arm around Ikuko's waist, he smiled down at her. "Aren't you curious how she reminds me of you?"

Shrugging, Ikuko started guessing. "Is it her face shape? Eye shape? Does she have my nose? My fingers?" Kenji shook his head no after every guess. Frowning, Ikuko sighed and asked in an exasperated tone. "Then how?"

Kenji made sure to broaden his smile before he answered. "You both get into everything and..." He was silenced by a kiss.

Ikuko started the kiss to hush him, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what he was saying. But he tightened his arms around her, and it became very different. Melting against him, Ikuko started running her hands through his hair. _'Now this is my favorite kiss. But I still really treasure Usagi's. So... how can both be my favorite?' _Fighting against the emotional upheaval that she had no real control over, she focused on enjoying the feelings that Kenji was awakening.

As the kiss ended, Ikuko's subconscious presented her the answer to her dilemma. It was simple. There were different types of kisses. And if the kisses were used to show love, one could not be more important than another. They all had to be equal. 

Resting her head on Kenji shoulder, Ikuko felt at peace. Snuggling deeper, she enjoyed a small moment of happiness amidst the rampaging hormones of postpartum. _'At least I don't have postpartum depression. I can't wait until I can act like me again.'_

Kenji held her close to him, letting her rest for a moment. As he stroked Ikuko's back, he noticed Usagi was rolling into the pillows. She seemed to be trying to move them out of her way. He watched to make sure Usagi didn't succeed in her endeavor, as Ikuko drifted to sleep on his shoulder. Looking at his sleeping wife and active daughter, Kenji felt the first twinges of hunger pains and wondered when dinner was going to be made.


	17. Causing doubts

Title: Causing doubts   
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (Brilliant: day 5)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-story line  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

Causing doubts 

Ikuko lightly clasped Kenji's hand in hers as they strolled through the mall. Her mother and grandmother were watching Usagi for them today. _'It is nice to go shopping without having to worry about her.'_ Smiling softly, she let Kenji pick the next store they were going to. 

Weaving their way in and out of the crowds, Ikuko noticed they were heading for the toy store. Her smile broadened as she wondered what he was going to be getting from there. When they stepped in the door, they were approached by two ladies carrying clipboards. "Excuse us. Would you please participate in a small survey?" Ikuko glanced up at Kenji. The ladies continued. "It will help to decide what new products we should offer, and it will help you learn something about yourself as well."

Kenji nodded in agreement.

One of the ladies looked at her clipboard. "Do you have any children?" Ikuko and Kenji both nodded yes. "Good." She gestured to Ikuko. "Will you please follow me?" The other lady took Kenji in the opposite direction. Ikuko watched him go as she let herself be led into a small room.

The survey lady gestured to one of the chairs. "Please, have a seat." Ikuko made herself comfortable as the lady took the chair opposite. Looking at her clipboard, the lady started. "I am Miss Yamada. Can I have you name?"

"I am Mrs. Tsukino." Both ladies bowed towards each other.

"Mrs. Tsukino, is you child a boy or a girl?"

"Girl." Miss. Yamada made a mark on her clipboard, and continued. "How old is she?"

"Thirteen months old."

"Is she your only child?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to ask you a series of questions, please answer them the best that you can."

Ikuko nodded in agreement.

"What is you're daughter's favorite toy?"

Ikuko sat and thought for a moment. _'Do pots and pans count as toys? Crayons?'_

"Um-m. I will say it is her stuffed rabbit and bear."

"How long has she had them?"

"About six months."

"What toys has she received in the past month?"

"A shape sorter, a baby doll, crayons, and some paint." _' Not that she can play with the paint yet. It isn't easy to clean up.'_

"How often does she watch tv?"

"A little in the morning. Not too much."

"And what does she watch?"

"Cartoons, the ones designed for small children."

The questioning continued until Ikuko was sure this was not a small survey, and that they had been tricked.

------------------------------------

Kenji glanced at his watch as Miss Takahito asked the next question. He had been sitting there for at least twenty minutes.

"What is your daughter's favorite toy?"

Kenji thought for a moment. He rarely got to see Usagi playing. _'I wonder if crayons count as toys. She plays with them everywhere. I guess it would be her bunny and bear. She sleeps with them, that should mean they are her favorite. She doesn't let just any toy in her bed.'_

"She has a small bunny and a bear stuffed animal she really likes."

"And you let her carry them any where she wants?"

Kenji nodded in agreement. _'As if I could get them away from her.'_

"What is her favorite outfit?"

Kenji smiled as he thought of the little shirt and pants that were covered in sequins. "She likes anything that is flashy. As long as it is brilliantly colored or has sparkles on it she is happy."

Miss Takahito made another mark on her list. "Okay this is the last question." Kenji barely refrained from cheering. "What do you want your child to grow up to be. Only pick one of these choices. Beautiful, fun-loving, self-confident, brilliant, loving, logical, orderly, neat, thorough, creative, or independent?"

Kenji tried not to stare at her too hard. _'You've go to be kidding me. There is no real choice in those. She'll grow up and do what she wants. So... considering her fondness for crayons and paints I'll have to say..'_ "Creative."

Miss Takahito studied the answers she had collected for him, and then shook her head. "You're not raising her to be creative. You are raising her to be self-confident. If you want her to be creative you need to pick different toys for her, and pick different shows for her to watch. Would you like a list?"

Kenji couldn't believe what she had said. He wasn't raising Uasgi right? And now she wanted to give him a list of things he could buy? Shaking his head no, he got up to leave.

Miss Takahito stood up when he did. "Thank you, Mr. Tsukino."

Kenji absentmindedly answered her. "You're welcome."

-------------------------------

Finally, Miss Yamada said. "Here is the last question. What do you want your child to grow up to be. Only pick one of these choices. Beautiful, fun-loving, self-confident, brilliant, loving, logical, orderly, neat, thorough, creative, or independent?"

Ikuko let the list swirl around in her mind. _'All of them. What parent would not want their child to be all of those? I need to pick one? Well then... I think either loving or brilliant. What parent would not want a brilliant child. But there is a cost to it. Most brilliant people have a hard time making friends. So I'll chose loving. Having friends can be more important than being the most intelligent person around.'_ "I want her to be loving."

Making another mark on her clipboard, Miss Yamanda requested that she wait for a moment. Ikuko silently hope that her moment wasn't as long as her small survey. She heard a small gasp for the other lady. Looking at her inquiringly, Ikuko listened for an explanation.

Miss Yamada smiled at Ikuko. "Mrs. Tsukino, you are a rare person. What you want your child to be, and what these question indicate you're raising her to be are the same thing. Most people don't match up. Thank you for taking this survey."

Ikuko smiled in surprise. "Thank you, and you're welcome."

Miss Yamada directed her back to the front of the story. Ikuko spotted Kenji heading her way. Nodding briefly to the two ladies one more time, Kenji escorted Ikuko out of the store. Once they were out of ear shot, he apologized. "I did not know it would take that long."

Ikuko sighed. "Neither did I. You didn't even get to buy what you were going in there after."

Kenji sighed. "If the survey can be believed, I would have gotten her something that was wrong anyway."

Ikuko jerked to a stop. "What?"

Kenji studied the pattern of the carpet near his feet. "She said that I'm raising Usagi to be a self-confident person. I thought I was raising a creative daughter." 

Ikuko shook her head. "And you believed her? All she did was ask a small series of questions, and come to some conclusion based on your answers. She has not seen Usagi-chan."

Kenji looked back up at her. "So, I still can raise her to be a brilliant artist?"

Ikuko smiled. "Only time will tell. So let's just raise her the way that we are, okay?"

A grin crossed Kenji's face. "Okay."


	18. Rooting

Title: Rooting  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (tea :day 17)  
Genre: General   
Version: Anime/Manga pre-storyline  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

Rooting 

Ikuko carefully moved the boxes that were covering the stove top. Once it was clear, she started hunting for the tea kettle. _'When all of this gets done, we are going to be ready for a break, or possible dinner.'_ Finding her pans, she slid the box closer to the oven. Finally, she found the kettle. Deciding to test the stove, she filled it with water, set it onto an eye, and turned it on. The eye turned a cherry red. _'Good. We have a working stove. Now I just need to find the food box so I can cook.'_

Instead of finding the food box, Ikuko found her rose. Looking down at the potted flower, she wondered how much bigger it would get when it was in the ground. Resting her hands on the edge of the pot, Ikuko enjoyed the smell of the blooming flowers. _'We are finally home. It is time to put down our roots and spread our branches. We're both the same, you and I. We have both been waiting for a place we can call home so we can take root.'_ Lifting her head, Ikuko knew what she had to do. Turning down the tea kettle, she headed towards the living room.

--------------------------------

Kenji set the last box down in the living room. Looking around, he knew that they had their work cut out for them. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the two year old toddling towards the door. "Nope, Usagi-chan. You aren't allowed out yet. Not without Mom or me with you."

Bright blue eyes frowned at him, but the little girl changed direction. Kenji pushed the box so that it wasn't in the walkway. Then he sat down on it. He knew he wasn't going to have that much of a break as soon as he saw Ikuko walk into the room. 

"Kenji-kun, where is the shovel?" Ikuko smiled at him as she pulled on a pair of gloves.

_'She wants to plant that rose. It has set in the pot for four years now, surely one more day wouldn't hurt it.'_ "Packed. We'll plant the rose tomorrow. Okay?" Kenji watched her as she finished putting on her gardening gloves.

Ikuko shook her head. "Is it in the stuff in the back of the house?"

Kenji ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I'll go look." Pushing himself off the box, he headed off in search of the shovel.

The shovel was found, the spot picked, and the pot dragged over to it. Kenji glanced over at Ikuko and Usagi. Catching the look, Ikuko held out her hand for the shovel. "I'll dig the hole and plant it. You don't have to."

Kenji shook his head no as he tightened his grip on the shovel handle. "You watch Usagi. I'll plant your rose for you. If you want, you can take her inside and see if she'll help unpack the kitchen."

Taking the hint, Ikuko called Usagi and they went inside. Kenji dug the hole deep and then backfilled it slightly. Then he very carefully removed the rose from its pot and lowered it into the hole. After refilling the hole, and sinking the base of the trellis near the climbing rose, he headed inside.

Ikuko found the tea and cookies. Well, actually Usagi found the cookies and the tea was in the same box. She had just finished reheating the tea kettle when Kenji came inside.

Without a word he sank into the chair next to Usagi, and looked at the table in surprise. As he took in the table settings, he asked the obvious. "A tea party?"

Ikuko poured the hot water over the tea leaves. "Yes, a tea party. To celebrate our new home. " She carried the tea pot to the table. While the tea steeped, she served them the cookies. Usagi immediately started eating hers. Smiling fondly at her daughter, Ikuko sat down. "Shall we start too? Or do you want to wait on the tea?"

Kenji eyed the cookie sitting on his plate for a moment before giving into temptation. "Let's start. We wouldn't want Usagi to feel bad."

Ikuko smile at his reason. She was sure that Usagi wouldn't have worried one bit. Picking up her cookie, she savored the feeling of home. The three of them at the table, the smell of tea steeping, and cookies to snack on. Ikuko felt herself putting down roots.


	19. The female of the species

Title: The female of the species  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (William Blake Quote: day 11)  
Genre: General/Drama  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-story line  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls.

The female of the species

_"For the female of the species is more deadly than the male"  
by: Rudyard Kipling_

The blade flashed into view, twinkling as the light from the street lamp glinted off of it. Ikuko pushed Usagi behind her, and glanced about for somewhere to run. Kenji stopped where he was, taking in all the little details of their assailant. _'High school age kid. Dirty dark hair, fithly uniform, and he appears to be strung out on something.'_

The teen's unwashed hair fell in front of his eyes as he repeated his demand. "Give me all you money." He turned the knife blade towards Kenji.

Kenji caught sight of Ikuko out of the corner of his eye. She was hovering protectively in front of the three year old who was peeping around her skirts. Focusing back on the teen, he noticed that the boy's hand was shaking. _'Control... You have no control.'_ Walking very slowly, Kenji stepped towards him. Takade-sensei's voice echoed in his mind. _'But control is the only way you are going to win. Without it, your attacks fly off everywhere. And that leaves your desires unfulfilled.'_

Making sure to make no sudden moves, Kenji took another step forward. He wanted to rush the kid, to batter him into a small puddle of goo for threatening both Ikuko and Usagi. Restraining that desire, he took another step forward and watched to see what the teen's response would be. The boy just shook like a leaf in a faint breeze. _'He has got to be coming down off something, and really needs another hit.'_ The article on poets he was editing flew into his mind. _'So, if Blake is to be believed, the kid's desire for his drugs is stronger than mine to protect my family, because I have more control than he does.'_ Scanning over the teen's school uniform, Kenji committed it memory. As he took another step forward, the boy finally reacted.

Pointing the blade at Ikuko, the boy spat out his warning. "Stop coming near me! Or she'll get it! Or maybe the kid will."

Kenji stood still, and glanced quickly at Ikuko. Fear flashed briefly across her face, but was smothered out by a protective look. _'Boy... forget Blake. I'd suggest you study another English poet, like Kipling. If you did you would go back to threatening me.'_ The look in Ikuko's eyes at that moment made Kenji glad she didn't have her bow. The kid would be dead. Reaching carefully into his pocket, he pulled a thousand yen. "Here. Take this and leave us be."

The boy's bloodshot eyes shifted back to Kenji. "A thousand yen. You can do better than that! Give all of it, old man, or the lady gets it."

Ikuko spotted a long pole near her foot. _'If Kenji keeps him distracted enough... No I couldn't hurt him.'_ Ikuko felt Usagi pull on her skirts as she peered around trying to see. _'Unless he threatens her again.'_ She carefully marked the distance between her and the pole.

Kenji shrugged. "It's all we have on us. We just spent the rest in the restaurant. This was supposed to be ice-cream, but you can have it." Kenji held it out the him.

The kid looked at them trying to figure out why they didn't look scared. Then his eyes fastened on the money. Keeping his knife ready, he reached for the money.

Kenji watched for any openings, but didn't see one. Ikuko glanced back at the pole, but dismissed the idea, the knife was to close to Kenji.

The teen wrapped his hand around the money. Smiling a sickly smile, he took off running. Ikuko grabbed up the pole and threw it at him, striking him across the back of his head. The boy fell. Casting a surprised glance at his wife, Kenji went to check on their assailant. He was knocked out, but otherwise okay. Kenji took back his money, and then used the kid's uniform jacket to tie him up. Looking back at Ikuko, he gestured for them to join them. "We have to take him to the police station. Why did you do that? He was running away."

Ikuko looked down at the kid. _'Who knows who he would have hurt next? The drugs might have killed him. I'm sure his parents are worried about him.'_ These and other thoughts swirled around her mind, but the one that came out made Kenji, and later on the police officers, laugh. "I want ice-cream."


	20. Good morning

Title: Good morning  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (inside out: day 12)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-story line  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

Good morning

Ikuko opened Usagi's bedroom door. Calling out softly, she walked quietly into the room. "Usagi-chan. Usagi-chan." There was no response. Turning on the light, Ikuko checked the bed. "Usagi? Usagi? Where are you?"

Ikuko quickly walked out of the room. "Kenji-kun... Kenji-kun.." She looked into the restroom. Kenjji turned his head and looked at her, the toothbrush sticking out his mouth. "Kenji-kun, have you seen Usagi-chan?"

Kenji shook his head no. Ikuko turned quickly, ready to turn the house inside out looking for daughter. As she was taking the first step away from the door, she heard a high, girlish giggle, and a soft coo. Walking quickly to the nursey door, Ikuko looked in. Kenji put the toothbrush down, and followed her. Standing behind Ikuko, he looked into the room.

Ikuko leaned back into Kenji as she smiled at the scene that greeted them. Usagi looked up for the floor where she was dressing Shingo. "Good morning Mama, Papa. Look! I dressed Shingo-kun!"


	21. Mom's don't get sick

Title: Moms don't get sick!  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (sick : day 8)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

Moms don't get sick!

Ikuko pressed her fingers lightly against her eyes. _'They're not dry or scratchy. They can't be.'_ Waving cheerily, she watched Kenji leave for work. Dropping her arm when he was out of sight, she leaned against the wall listening to Shingo and Usagi playing. _'I will be alright!'_

--------------------------------

As Ikuko cleaned off the dinner table, she was glad that the children were off playing with Kenji. Slumping over the sink, she washed the dishes.

------------------------------

Sitting up the next morning, Ikuko felt a dryness behind her eyes. It ached to move, but she knew she had too. _'New mothers are not allowed to get sick. They have too much that needs to get done, and people are depending on them.'_ Swinging out of bed she headed to the restroom.

Kenji watched her go. Listening intently, he waited to see if she needed any help.

-----------------------------

Halfway through the day, Ikuko realized that she wasn't taking care of Shingo anymore, her daughter was. Usagi made sure that the pillow wall was still standing. Usagi got the bottle out of the refrigerator. "Can I give it to him cold, Mama?" was the only question she had asked. Ikuko used up all her energy changing Shingo's bottom.

By that evening she broke down. "Kenji... I'm not feeling so good."

Kenji rested a hand against her forehead. _'She's roasting.'_ After helping her to the couch, he went to find the thermometer. Looking at the temperature, he shook his head. "We need to find some one to help you tomorrow."

Ikuko stared up at him with glassy eyes. "I can handle it. If you could put them to bed, I'll get a lot of rest and I should be better tomorrow." 

Dropping a kiss onto Ikuko's forehead, Kenji decided to call her Mom.


	22. Calling in reinforcements

Title: Calling in reinforcements  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (help : day 18)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

Calling in reinforcements

_An: The next part of "Mom's don't get sick"_

Kenji woke up early and rested his hand lightly on Ikuko's forehead. She was still burning up. Moving carefully, he slid out of bed and headed for the phone. Dialing from memory, he propped a shoulder against the wall as he listened to it ring.

"Hello, Matasori residence." 

"Hi, Mom."

"Kenji-kun.. she's not feeling any better?"

Shaking his head, he answered her. "No, she is still burning up."

"Okay, bring them over."

"Thanks."

Hanging up the phone, Kenji walked up to Usagi's room. "Usagi-chan, wake up sweetheart." He watched as the little blonde headed girl rolled over and rubbed her eyes.

A sleepy voice came from Usagi's bed. "Papa?"

Keeping his voice low, Kenji answered her. "Yes, it's Papa. Can you get Shingo dressed? You're going to Grandma's today."

A pair of sleepy blue eyes blinked at him as Usagi swung out of bed. "Okay." The word came out as a yawn.

Kenji headed down stairs to get the baby's bag together. When he was finished packing the bottles, he popped bread into the toaster. _'That will have to do for breakfast today. I'll buy lunch out.'_ Rushing back up the stairs, he peeked into Shingo's room. Usagi was snapping Shingo's outfit shut. "Does he need his diaper changed?"

Usagi smiled over at him. "I did it, Papa." She pointed to the soggy diaper pushed to the far side of the room.

After disposing of the soiled diaper, Kenji got ready for work. Finally, he sat down next to Ikuko. Gentle shaking her shoulder, he woke her up. "Ikuko-chan... Ikuko-chan... It is time to wake up. Come on.. You need to get up and get dressed."

Ikuko cracked her eyes. "Kenji-kun?" She blinked when she noticed he was dressed. "What time is it?" 

"Don't worry about it. Just get up and get dressed." Kenji watched her as she struggled to sit up. "Do you need any help?"

Ikuko waved him away. "I'll be fine. Just give me a moment, and I'll be down."

Quietly shutting the door behind him, Kenji carried Shingo down the stairs and Usagi trailed behind him. Sitting down at the table, Kenji gave Usagi some toast. "Grandma will make you breakfast when you get there." Kenji set Shingo on his lap with the baby's head propped on his knee. Holding the bottle in one hand, and toast in the other, Kenji fed both of them.

A few minutes later, Ikuko dragged herself down the stairs. Straightening up as she walked into the kitchen, Ikuko took in the scene. "Morning. I'll make some breakfast for you. And I have to make your lunch."

Popping the last piece of toast into his mouth, Kenji shook his head no. "You're going to your Mom's. I've already called her, and they are expecting you."

"Kenji... I can..."

Kenji cut her off , tenderly contradicting her. "No. You probably can do it, but I think you shouldn't. I want you where I know you will be taken care of. I want you to have a little bit of help today. That way I can work and not worry."

Ikuko felt herself staring into space. Blinking her eyes, she sighed. "Okay. I'll get everything together." Turning to the counter, she stopped when she saw all the bags were packed.

Kenji placed the dishes into the sink. "I'll wash them later. Let's go."

A little while later Kenji walked out of his in-laws house. "Thanks for all your help, Mom, Grandmother."

Both ladies waved him off. "You're welcome. Don't worry about them at all."

As Kenji headed to the office, he knew his family was in the best of hands.


	23. Click

Title: Click  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (image :day 24)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-storyline  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls 

Click

Kenji adjusted the aperture just slightly before snapping the picture. Spring was finally here and a small blanket of fog was just starting to burn off. Carrying his camera, he went in search of the next photograph. As he came around to the back of the house, he quickly snapped a photo of Usagi running through the fog. Just as quick, he snapped one of Ikuko standing near the back door.

Ikuko's head jerked up at the flash, and then she waved him over. When he reached her, she looked down at the camera. "Will you take a picture for me? I would try, but I'm sure I wouldn't do this one justice."

Trying not to let her words go to his head, he answered nonchalantly. "Of course. What do you want a picture of?"

Ikuko lead him to the corner of the house. There, attached between the overhang and the wall, was a spiderweb glistening with dew or fog. Kenji wasn't sure which it was, but he did know that the sunlight shining behind it made a pretty picture. _'I was sure she wanted a picture of the early blooming flowers.'_ He adjusted the camera settings, and took several shots of the web hoping one would come out well.

"Done. So, what else do you want a picture of?" He reset the camera. Looking up, he asked again. "Well?" Ikuko held her hand out as an answer. With a feeling of trepidation, he handed her his camera.

Lifting the camera to her eye, Ikuko took Kenji's picture.


	24. A lunch meeting

Title: A lunch meeting  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (Clandestine : day 6)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-story line  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

A lunch meeting 

Today was the day. Nothing could make Kenji aggravated, not even the amount of work piling up on his desk. He looked at the calender. There were no special marks on it, nothing to show what was special about today. Letting a small, happy smile sneak out, Kenji picked up the next assignment. He knew he had to get busy, or the day would be ruined.

--------------------------

The pile on Kenji's desk has been significantly lowed, and leaning back in his chair, he glanced at the clock. _'It is just about time.'_

Listening to the footsteps outside his cubicle he heard some of the others talking amongst themselves as they headed for lunch. "Should we invite Tsukino-san? "

"Do you want to bother him? He hasn't even taken a coffee break today." "No one has seen him unless he needed a question answered." "You would think that his deadline was today."

Kenji smiled as they left the office area. _'My deadline is today. Today at lunch time my desk had to be mostly cleaned.'_ Writing a quick note , he attached it to a file and set it into his completed stack. Noticing the remaining files on his desk, Kenji sighed. _'There is nothing I can do with these until I get more information.'_ Looking back towards the clock, he saw Ikuko's picture. His smile broadened as the happiness inside of him pushed out. _'It is time.'_ Grabbing his jacket Kenji left for lunch. 

---------------------

Walking into the park, Ikuko was surrounded by other cherry blossom watchers. Carrying a large bento and a basket, she carefully dodged around them. _'I hope nobody has found our spot.'_ Walking a little faster, she finally broke free of the crowds. Leaving the rows of cherry trees behind, Ikuko made her way back into the woods. A few minutes later she was standing in small clearing near a stream. Next to the stream was a single old cherry tree in full bloom.

Looking around, Ikuko smiled. _'Nobody is here. Not that many people even know this is here."_ Ikuko glanced at her watch. _'It is almost time. He will be here any moment.'_ Carefully spreading out the blanket between the roots of the old tree, she found some rocks to hold the edges down. Setting the large bento on one of the edges, Ikuko dug into the basket and set out the cups and a tea thermos. Checking one last time, she made sure everything was ready. When she was sure, she leaned back against the trunk of the cherry tree and stared up at its flowers.

----------------------

Kenji hurried back to "their" spot. They had been meeting there ever since they had started dating. Ikuko had taken him there during the summer break, and it had become the spot for all their clandestine meetings. No one had ever bothered them. _'Even Usagi and Shingo don't know of this place. It is like our own little world.'_

Stepping into the clearing, Kenji spotted Ikuko leaning against the tree with cherry blossom petals floating gentle around her. As he walked closer, she turned her head and smiled at him. Then in a soft voice, almost a whisper, she greeted him. "Welcome, my love."

Reaching her, Kenji dropped to a knee and then kissed her, lightly at first, but it quickly escalated. Running his hands through her hair, he looked down into her eyes. "Hello, my love."

Picking up a petal by feel, Ikuko gently brushed it across his cheek. A sappy, happy smile settled on her face. Kenji was sure his expression mirrored hers. Shifting a little bit, he knocked over a cup. Glancing back to see what he had hit, Kenji saw lunch. _'That's right... Lunch... I don't have time for anything else.'_ Turning the rest of the way around, he righted the cup.

Looking back at Ikuko, he noticed she was watching him. "So, what is for lunch?" Disappointment flashed briefly in Ikuko's eyes. Kenji reached over and brushed his fingers down her cheek. His voice echoed the disappointment in her eyes as he tried to explain. "We don't have time. I have to get back to work."

Ikuko nodded her head quickly. "I know." Heaving a deep sigh, she moved over to the bento. "We're having all your favorites for lunch." Opening the box, she handed him a pair of chopsticks, and one of the layers. Then she poured the tea. After serving herself, they sat back in a companionable silence and watched the raining petals.


	25. Making Gifts

Title: Making gifts  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (scissors :day 22)  
Genre: General/Humor  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-storyline  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls 

Making gifts 

Ikuko watched Usagi carefully cut out the shapes. The floor around the seven year old was covered in pink, white, and red confetti. Usagi put the scissors down as she leaned closer to her little brother. "Is this right?"

Shingo looked at it critically before pronouncing the heart good. Ikuko picked up the scissors, and as she went to put them up, she heard Usagi asking Shingo what he wanted her to write in it.

Setting the scissors up high, Ikuko checked on the chocolate she had simmering on the stove. It was ready to pour. Setting the heart molds near the stove , she gentle tipped the pot until a slow, steady stream of chocolate filled the molds. When she was done, she had one for Shingo and Kenji. She used the last of the chocolate to make chocolate dots for her and Usagi to enjoy later.

Just as Ikuko finished, Usagi came rushing into the kitchen to show off the card with Shingo trailing behind her. "See! It's all done. Do you think Papa will like it?"

Looking at it carefully, Ikuko smiled. The heart was a little lopsided, and the little white and pink paper laces were a little over done, but all in all it was nice. "I think he is going to love it. Let's sit it right next to his chocolate heart." The happy children agreed.

-------------------------------

Kenji walked into the house, his anticipation running high. The girls at the office had given him chocolate that morning, but the one he was looking forward to was right here. He was anticipating chocolate that was not bought, but made. No matter what his coworkers said, he knew there was a difference.

His cheery "I'm home!" was answered from the kitchen. He stopped as he entered the kitchen. There was his family, and their expressions showed they had something for him. The first thing he noticed was the table that was set for dinner was also covered in pink, red, and white confetti. And then he saw it. Sitting in the center of the table was the one gift of chocolate he had looked forward to all day._'Why are there two chocolate hearts? One for Shingo?'_ Sitting next to it he could see two small homemade cards. _'That has to be from Usagi. So, I see I have two gifts to get on White day.'_ He surreptitiously looked for any band-aids on Usagi's fingers.

Smiling at him, Ikuko, Usagi, and Shingo called out. "Happy Valentine's Day!"


	26. Snow day

Title: Snow day  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (red : day 14)  
Genre: General   
Version: Anime/Manga with a touch of PGSM for the cell phone.  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls. 

Snow day 

Ikuko completed the finishing touches on the kitchen. Setting the sponge next to the sink, she surveyed her handiwork. _'Not bad. Now all I have to do is the laundry.'_ The faint chirping ring of a cell phone cut through her thoughts and the video game background noise. Looking out the window, she glared at the two feet of snow piled up in drifts across the yard. _'I blame you! It is your fault that my morning routine has been totally disrupted.'_

Knowing that her fussing wouldn't change anything, Ikuko left the kitchen in search of the dirty clothes scattered about. As she passed through the living room she could finally hear the faint snores and the rustle of newspaper that was rumbling under the video game. She hurried through the room, doing her best not to disturb Kenji's nap.

With the laundry started and the tea kettle hot, Ikuko set about making her morning cup of tea. As she picked up the kettle to pour the water into her cup, she flinched. _'Shingo must have reached the boss level. The music has picked up and it is louder. And there goes Usagi's phone again.'_ She set the kettle back down, and stared down into the empty cup. _'All I want is my after chore, peaceful, relaxing cup of tea.'_ She closed her eyes as she tried to block out the sounds resonating through out the house. _'It's normally so peaceful when I'm done. That is what I am missing... the peace and quiet.' _

Turning the kettle onto low heat, Ikuko went upstairs to change. A few moments later she came back down wrapped in a warm red sweater, thick wool pants, and a couple of pairs of socks. Sitting down near the front door, she pulled on a heavy pair of boots. Then she slipped into her winter coat, scarf, hat, and gloves. Making sure her ears were good and well covered, she headed out into the aftermath of the blizzard. 

----------------------------------------

A cold breeze skirted around the newspaper that was pretending to be a blanket, shocking Kenji awake. The breeze had the smell of snow on it. _'Who went outside? '_ He spotted Shingo still sitting in front of the TV playing his video game, and he could hear Usagi jabbering away on her phone upstairs. _'That leaves Ikuko. Why would she go outside in the bitter cold?'_ Getting out of his chair, Kenji went to find out.

------------------------------------------

Ikuko stepped onto the porch and stared out at the white blanket that covered everything. _' I should check on my rose.'_ She looked around trying to find where the snow was the shallowest. Then she struck out, following the edge of the house, under the eves. A breeze kicked up blowing the snow all around her. Finally she made it to the backside of the house. Looking across the yard, she spotted the tall snow mound that was her rose. Tucking her hands into her pockets, Ikuko huddled into her coat as another strong wind blew past. Once it had settled down , she started to cross the yard.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking back at the owner of the hand, Ikuko raised her eyebrow. "What?"

Kenji copied her expression. "There are too many dips between here and there. I don't want to lose you in this stuff. I'll check the rose, you wait here."

Ikuko watched as he struck out across the yard, and was glad she didn't go. Kenji was up to his knees in some of the spots.

Kenji walked around the rose, checking to see if the blankets they had wrapped around it had fallen. Seeing no cracks in the snow covered mound, he knew he had to hope for the best. _'The snow blanket will at least keep it warmer than if it was exposed to the air. Besides, it is a hardy, old fashion rose. It should be just fine.'_ As he plowed his way back to the house, he stopped to check out the roof.

Ikuko walked out to where he was standing. Following his line of sight, she too studied the snow on the roof. Another wind hit them. "At least most of it is blowing off."

Kenji wrapped an arm around her to brace her as the wind tried to knock her over. "And it seems to be trying to blow us off, too. Shall we go in?" Ikuko wrinkled her nose. "Wasn't your reason for coming out here to check on the rose?" Ikuko shook her head. "Then why?"

Ikuko felt embarrassed. How was Kenji going to handle knowing that she had wanted to escape all the noises they were making? "It was too noisy in the house. I need a moment of peace and quiet."

Kenji grinned, and keeping his arm around her, they started to walk back to the front. "Then we need to get them to turn everything off, and join us for a moment. What do you think will get them to come out here?"

Ikuko looked around. "Out here? I have no clue."

Kenji looked at the wide white expanse of the front yard. "You know this stuff is deep enough to make a great snowman." His eyes were sparkling as he looked back at Ikuko. "Let's do it."

Laughing at Kenji as he made a face that she normally associated with Shingo, Ikuko agreed.

---------------------------

Usagi was sure she had heard laughter from outside. Peering out her window, she was surprised to see Mom and Dad playing in the snow. _'And they didn't invite me!'_ Throwing on some warm cloths, she tromped down the stairs.

Usagi stuck her head into the living room. "Shingo! Come on! Mom and Dad are outside."

Shingo looked back at her. "They're outside?"

Usagi nodded. "And it looked like they were going to have a snowball fight." Shingo saved his game and rushed to get ready.

----------------------------

Ikuko rolled the snow into a tightly compact ball. _'There! The head is ready.'_ She turned to see how far Kenji had gotten on the first part of the body. She almost called out a warning when she saw the snowball streaking through the air. Splat! It hit Kenji square in the back. Searching the area behind him, Ikuko and Kenji looked for his attacker. _'There... near the stairs...a spot of red. That has to be Usagi's coat. She ..'_ A flash of dark blue caught Ikuko's attention as she dodged a snowball. _'No... they came outside?'_ Glancing at Kenji, she knew he had spotted the kids, too. Scooping up handfuls of snow, they approached their hidden assailants. And a battle ensued.

------------------------------

Ikuko pulled off her boots and left them lying in the entrance. A faint steaming sound caught her attention, and she hurried back to the kitchen. As she picked up the still mostly full tea kettle, she heard everyone else tromp into the house. The memory of glowing red cheeks and noses popped into Ikuko head. She called out to them as she got out three more cups. "Would you like hot chocolate?" They called back in a happy, unanimous agreement.


	27. Vigil

Title: Vigil  
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (solstice: day 26)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga end of 1st season  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls

Vigil

Ikuko stared out the window at the ever darkening sky. _'It's getting dark too early. Even if it was the winter solstice, it wouldn't get this dark this quickly.'_ Wrapping her fingers around the window sill, she waited for Kenji to come back.

--------------------

"Okay. I'll call if they come here."

Kenji hung up the phone. They didn't know where the girls were either. Glancing at the darkening sky out the front window, he tried to suppress his worry. A quick look into the living room showed him Shingo curled up on the couch, staring at the gathering darkness. _'At least we know one of them is safe.'_ Walking up to Usagi's room, he went to break the bad news to Ikuko.

Ikuko didn't turn her eyes away from the gathering gloom when Kenji walked into the room. Somehow, she knew it wasn't good news. Kenji wrapped his arms around her from the back and leaned slightly into her. She knew without looking that he was watching the sky.

"She isn't at the shrine either."

Ikuko fought her rising panic. Usagi wasn't at the Mizunos, the Ainos, or the Kinos. She was tempted to try the Chibas number that she had gotten out of Usagi two weeks ago, but she had a gut feeling there wouldn't be an answer there either.

Kenji glanced back at the bed. He wished she would call and tell them she was okay. Then, he and Ikuko could laugh at themselves for worrying. Instead, this was another night that they would keep a vigil waiting for Usagi to come home. They always knew when she left, and neither of them could sleep until she came home. But tonight felt different.

Ikuko followed his gaze. _'I wish she was here. I wish I knew where she is. I trust her. If I didn't, I would have prevented her from slipping out all those nights.'_ Ikuko was sure that Usagi was off with her friends, like all those other times. She focused her attention back out the window. She searched the street hoping to see the street lights glint of a familiar hair style surrounded by four other heads.

The sound of Shingo's video game starting up let them know that he was still in the house. Listening to it in the background, they continued watching for the one they were missing.

_'Where are they?'_ Ikuko leaned up against the window sill again. Fear boiled in her belly. She knew that tonight was different. Whatever Usagi and her friends were doing, Ikuko was scared they were going to get hurt.

Kenji tightened his grip around Ikuko's waist as they stood their vigil.


	28. Continuing a tradition

Title: Continuing a tradition   
Author: Ree  
Theme: OTP (Ikuko and Kenji) (honour :day 27)  
Genre: General/Humor  
Version: Anime/Manga pre-storyline  
Rating: G

Ikuko and Kenji and their children belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just found some really nice paper dolls 

Continuing a tradition 

Ikuko hung the shiro-maku up in her room. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. She had promised herself that she would never try to make her daughter wear the wedding kimono if she didn't want to.

The photo album that was at the bottom of the kimono's trunk caught her eye. As Ikuko flipped through it, she realized what an honour it was to have worn this kimono. _'I knew that Grandmother and Mom wore it on their wedding day, but I didn't know that it has been worn by at least four other generations. Some of these pictures are not even photographs. They are paintings.'_ The last picture in the album was of her and Kenji on their wedding day, both still dressed in the traditional wedding attire. The back of the photo album had a small note written on it. Reading it carefully, Ikuko searched the trunk until she found the scroll that told the kimono's history. After reading the scroll, she decided that she needed to try and convince Usagi to wear it.

Kenji walked into the room looking for Ikuko, but he spotted the kimono and was mesmerized by the beauty of it. The heavy white silk was richly embroidered with white cherry blossoms. When he walked closer, he spotted Ikuko. "I thought you weren't going to make her wear it."

Ikuko looked up from the album. "I'm not going to make her, but I think I will try to explain to her the honour of wearing it."

Kenji raised an eyebrow. "Honour?"

Ikuko reached out and lifted the bottom hem, weighing the silk in her hand. "Yes, the honour. I wouldn't have argued as much about wearing it if Mom or Grandmother had explained that to me."

Kenji sank on to the foot of their bed. "Explain it to me."

She turned slightly to face him. Neither of them heard the soft footfalls that stopped outside of their opened bedroom door. "This kimono has been passed down from mother to daughter for at least six generations. All the daughters in the family can wear it at their wedding, but only if the mother thinks the daughter is marrying her true love. Then, it is given to the eldest daughter that wore it, so it can be passed down. According to the legend written here ..' Ikuko pointed to old scroll that was lying on the floor next to the trunk. "... if a girl wears this kimono trusting in her love, then that couple will always love each other." Ikuko felt a half smile tug at her lips. "I know... that sounds superstitious, but according to all the notes written on the scroll and in the picture album, it is true. And I know that it is true for us so far."

Kenji looked back at the kimono gracing his wall. He had not realized its age because it was in perfect repair. "Then tell her and see what she says. I think she should at least know."

Usagi backed quietly away from the door. She had come to tell them that she had found the perfect dress, but now she wasn't sure what she wanted to wear.

-------------------------

Ikuko opened the trunk and pulled out the photo album. Turning to the next empty page, she inserted the picture of Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi had agreed to wear the kimono for the Shinto part of the ceremony, and had changed into a wedding dress for the rest. Touching the picture's protective covering, Ikuko wondered what Usagi's daughter's compromise would be.


End file.
